


Bambola

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [12]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: La solitudine può essere difficile da sopportare, anche quando si ha un amico al proprio fianco.Per questo a volte si cercano nuovi amici, anche quando è impossibile.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Bambola

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Bambola  
> Numero parole: 224

“Che ne dici Pascal?” Domandò Rapunzel, allontanandosi dalla sua ultima creazione.  
Il camaleonte socchiuse gli occhi, non sicuro di star vedendo bene.  
Dopotutto, era sicuro che fino a poco prima non ci fosse quell’altro camaleonte nella torre. Eppure ora era lì di fronte a lui, anche se per qualche motivo aveva diversi file che li uscivano dalla testa.  
La bambina ridacchiò alla sua espressione.  
“Non è vero. È solo una bambola.” Disse sorridendo.  
L’animale si voltò a guardare l’amica, confuso.  
“Un amico in più per noi.” Spiegò Rapunzel, prendendo la bambola tra le mani. “Siamo solo noi due, e la mamma non gioca mai con noi. Almeno in questo modo ci divertiremo di più! Non sei d’accordo?”  
Pascal scosse immediatamente la testa, lasciando che la bambina si gonfiasse le guance irritata.  
“Guastafeste!” Borbottò, per poi guardare la bambola.  
“Non è un vero amico, lo so… ma meglio di niente, no?”  
Pascal la guardò, sentendosi un po’ male per averla demoralizzata così.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa, la bambina tornò a sorridere.  
“E poi, sarà sempre un’ottima esca se quel serpente dovesse tornare a darti la caccia, no?” Aggiunse, poggiando la bambola sulla finestra. “Dopotutto, meglio un cumulo di stoffa dell’originale in questo caso, no?”  
Il muso di Pascal s’illuminò con un sorriso, per poi saltare addosso all’amica, facendo del suo meglio per abbracciarla.


End file.
